The Gene Analysis Shared Resource (GASR) provides Mayo Clinic cancer researchers efficient, high-quality, cost-effective access to state-of-the-art genomics technologies for studying gene structure and function. Since 2003, the GASR components have been working in a coordinated fashion to provide technical expertise, instrumentation, and coordinated support for nucleic acid sequencing, gene expression profiling, and genotyping. Support for NextGen sequencing and gene expression regulation through RNAi analysis were added in 2007. The services provided by the facility include deep sequencing studies of RNA and DNA on Illumina HiSeq and MiSeq instruments, and a Pacific Biosciences Single Molecule Real Time Sequencer. In addition, we offer full-service sequencing using ABI 3730x1 sequencers, plus comprehensive genotyping and gene transcript analysis using Affymetrix Genechip? technology and Illumina BeadChips. Methylation analyses are offered using Illumina methylation arrays and reduced representational bisulfite sequencing on Illumina HiSeq instruments. An important additional capability is offered by the RNA Interference Shared Resource, which offers special contract pricing on packaging reagents for lentiviral production and access to the complete Open Biosystems pGIPZ knockdown library to all Mayo investigators. Each of the four activities is directed by a senior, staff-level Co-Director with expertise in the area of focus. With significant institutional support, we have continued to add new instruments, personnel and services in support of Cancer Center activities. There is a well-developed cooperative administrative structure that oversees our activities and ensures timely access and affordable pricing to cancer center members. All of our activities are data intensive, and we interact closely with the IT and bioinformatics resources to meet the needs of our users, from project inception through the final delivery of data. Since the last competitive grant renewal, more than 130 Cancer Center members from all 10 programs have used the services offered by the GASR and Cancer Center projects account for about two-thirds of all the activity in the GASR. Institutional support for GASR has been exceptional, including funding for new instruments and the personnel to run them. The value of this resource to the Cancer Center is highlighted by the large number of high-quality, peer-reviewed publications that were based upon data produced in our facilities.